


Connor Knew

by shadowglove88



Category: Zoom (2006)
Genre: Dylan basically mentally stalks Connor, Dylan is using his powers for selfish (pervy) reasons, Invisibility, M/M, Marsha is playing matchmaker to the wrong people, Stalker With a Crush, Summer totally ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Dylan West thought he was being all discreet and suave, using his powers to basically stalk Connor Shepard.





	Connor Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the movie.

It'd started out as curiosity regarding the brother of the man who'd become like a father to the team.

Even after the effects of the Gamma-13 had been reversed, even after he had joined as a part of the New Zenith Team, Connor had kept to himself. He'd been polite and helpful, but he didn't open up, didn't try to really make friends with anyone. The shadows in his eyes and guilt and insecurity in himself-in his control of himself-they were visible to any who took a deeper look.

Dylan had been drawn to that.

Connor was everything Jack said he'd never been.

He was silent when he used to be outspoken, he was introverted where Jack said he'd been the friendliest of the team, and he was always second-guessing himself and his decisions.

He also woke up at night screaming, panting, sweat dripping down his body and making the material stick to his body like a second skin.

Dylan knew, because he was usually there in the room (so to speak) when it happened.

He didn't exactly know  _when_  he'd started toeing the line between innocent curiosity and borderline stalker behavior, but he knew the transition had been gradual.

At first he'd just hung around in the background, watching Connor since the older male just kept everyone locked out of his world, and then Dylan had started using his Mind-Sight ability, the one that Jack stated made him captain material. It was interesting, because while Summer was the first thing he'd really seen using this ability,  _Connor_  was the one his mind wandered to when he spaced out. At first it wasn't even a subconscious act. Dylan would just space out and his mind-sight would instinctively find Connor, showing Dylan an insider's view into the boy's life, as well as snippets of Connor that he never showed anyone else.

Like when he'd genuinely smiled for the first time since his return and reintegration into the team.

Oddly enough, it'd been while Connor was single-handedly washing the UFO. It was a large job for just one person, and anyone would have helped if he'd asked, and they  _had_ offered, Dylan had asked  _twice_ , but Connor had politely declined all of their offers, preferring to do this as he did everything else.

Alone.

Dylan had watched with his Mind-Sight as Connor put his whole being into that job, concentrating, going over the whole UFO over and over again with a determination that the younger male had never really witnessed before.

 _Dylan_  never put that much effort into anything.

And then, when Connor had finished the job, he'd stepped back, admired his work, and  _smiled_.

And the sight had blown Dylan away.

After that, Dylan had started using his Mind-Sight consciously in an effort to get even more glimpses of the Connor no one else was allowed to see, and in a way it made him feel a little less shut off than the others.

He didn't quite understand why that mattered so much to him, actually.

"Good  _job_  guys!" Jack opened the door to the training room, Marsha smiling and encouraging by his side, as the young heroes emerged, once more victorious from the virtual reality fight simulator.

"You keep getting better and better all the time!" Marsha clapped her hands.

"Good job with knowing where the villains were going to be before they were there." Jack's hand came down on Dylan's shoulder. "Your Mind-Sight's getting stronger than  _Marksman's_ was, right, Con?"

Connor flinched, as he did every time the old Zenith Team was mentioned. "Yeah."

Dylan was sorely tempted to step on Jack's big fat toe.

He didn't  _want_  Connor to associate him with the agonizing guilt he felt for his part in the brutal death of his old team.

"And Summer, Connor." Maria brought their attention to her. "What you did out there? That was  _magnificent_! Summer's using her powers to help influence the direction and strength of Connor's concussive blasts? You two  _must_  practice doing that again!"

Summer beamed. "Sure."

Connor just nodded, gaze on the floor.

Dylan noticed Jack giving him a worried look before sending Marsha a warning one.

He had to feel thankful for that.

Even though things with Summer and Dylan hadn't worked out, and they'd parted as friends, Jack was still trying to watch Dylan's back and tune down Marsha's obvious desire to line Summer up with Connor.

It wasn't that Dylan was jealous of Connor, or that Dylan was still in love with his pretty ex, but somehow the thought of Connor with Summer just didn't sit well with him.

"We should take some time out each day to practice together." Summer turned to Connor.

He nodded. "Anything for the team."

Her smile, like Marsha's, fell a little at the lack of enthusiasm in those four words.

Connor turned to Dylan, surprising him by actually looking him in his eyes. "Thanks, for the save out there. I wasn't paying attention."

For a moment Dylan couldn't only stare blankly at Connor, eyes wide.

Connor had spoken to him... Connor had taken the  _initiative_  and  _said_ something to  _him_  without Dylan having to hound him with a millions questions or something!

Then he realized he must look like an idiot, just  _staring_  at Connor. So he cleared his throat and grinned at the older boy. "Uh, no problem bro. That's what we're there for, to look after each other. You would have had my back too."

Connor nodded before walking away.

Dylan watched him go.

He didn't notice Summer looking between him and Connor speculatively before her eyes widened, and then a grin appeared on her face.

* * *

_Connor sat on the roof of area 52, wearing a rather comical hardhat with the light in the front turned on, shining on the pages of the book in front of him. It was a large, hardcover book with more pages than should be allowed in a book. He only read at night, up on the roof, with the moon and that silly hardhat as his light. He'd bring a blanket, a pillow, and a drink, and he'd stay up there for hours reading. Interestingly enough, Connor read Anne Rice. And right now he was re-reading Interview With A Vampire. He apparently liked that book a lot. Dylan had seen him rereading it often enough, and it piqued his curiosity just for the fact that it could maintain Connor's interest so fixedly._

_Connor chuckled, putting the book down on his chest and looking up at the sky. "Now, I'm getting into the coffin, and you will get in on top of me if you know what's good for you."_

In his room, Dylan blinked.

That... uh... that sounded kinda... suggestive.

What kinda book  _was_  Interview With A Vampire?

_Putting the book away and taking off the hardhat, turning off the light, Connor bent one arm behind his head like a pillow, the other rested on his hard, taunt stomach as he looked up thoughtfully at the stars._

_Sometimes Connor would do this._

_He'd lay down and watch the stars._

And Dylan watched  _Connor_.

_But tonight, tonight it was different._

_Tonight Connor licked his lips as the hand on his stomach slowly moved downwards until he was cupping himself over his sweatpants._

Dylan's breath caught in his throat, the Mind-Sight wavering with his shock.

He-he'd never seen...

Connor was a guy.

It was... it was obvious that he would  _do_  this sort of thing, hell, Dylan did it  _all_  the time.

But Dylan had been watching him so much, so often, he'd begun to wonder if Connor abstained.

Obviously, though, as he focused his Mind-Sight harder, watching Connor... obviously...

Dylan gulped.

_Hand now under the waistband of his pants, Connor bit down on his lip as he moved his fingers over himself, eyes closed, hips moving to the motion. He waited, seemed to hesitate, and then pulled himself free, hot and hard and weeping in his own calloused hand._

"Oh god," Dylan groaned before even realizing he was groping himself over his own pants to the sight.

 _Connor twitched, his whole body tense, his face agonized and yet concentrated, his teeth digging so deep into his bottom lip that Dylan was sure he would soon draw blood_.

Dylan's breathing was heavy and fast as he touched himself to the image of Connor on the roof... to Connor.

It wasn't until, long after he'd cum with a cry of  _Oh my GOD_  as he watched Connor climaxing, that Dylan realized that he'd just crossed a  _very_  important line.

But no matter that knowledge, he didn't feel as bad as he knew he should... he was too busy trying to remember what it was that Connor had whispered when he'd cum.

It'd been too soft and choked for Dylan to understand.

And it bothered him for reasons as conflicted and confusing as his reactions to Connor.

After that, Dylan kept discovering Connor in similar... situations...

And while Dylan knew it was wrong... he never looked away.

* * *

Dylan had apparently become the biggest klutz in the fight simulator.

And Connor always paid the price.

Why?

Because Dylan kept on, somehow, falling on top of him... or tripping and somehow Connor would fall on top of  _him._

A couple of times he could have  _sworn_  that Summer was using her powers on him to make sure that happened, but it made no sense.

Why would Summer want him and Connor to keep falling onto each other... and in the most embarrassing of positions?

He was so distracted he was doing a terrible job, making everyone have to pick up the pace to keep up with the simulator.

It was a good thing the new kid, a guy his age named Toby, was picking up the slack. Toby could teleport, a skill Dylan thought was awesome, and the boy was very friendly, very nice.

Dylan liked him.

Until he used his Mind-Sight and saw Toby in Connor's room.

Dylan had frozen in his room when he realized that for the first time, Connor had let someone into  _his room_.

Something burned dark and hot in Dylan's stomach.

Connor had never,  _ever_  invited anyone, not even  _Dylan_  into his room, always keeping them locked out; but he invited  _Toby_?

Why  _Toby?_

He wasn't even all that great!

And what sort of power was teleportation  _anyway_?

Obviously only a  _coward_  would need that power!

"- _not like it was in your days you know. It's accepted now. I mean, in some states they even have legal ga-."_

_Connor paused, frowning in concentration, before turning to Toby. "Stop."_

_"What?" Toby frowned. "Look, I know in your days people were prudish about this, but we aren't anymore and_ _**I** _ _accept you, and I know Summer does too. We've talked about it, and-."_

_"No." Connor shook his head. "I mean_ _**stop** _ _."_

_Toby frowned and then his eyes widened. "Oh._ _**Oh** _ _. Okay. I get it." He grinned brightly. "This is so kinky."_

_"Shut up," Connor growled, going to the window._

_"Seriously dude. This takes naughtiness to a whole new level. I'm so impressed you can't even imagine."_

_Connor turned and glared at Toby. "I only told you when you confronted me so that you'd shut up when I needed you to."_

Dylan frowned.

Connor was  _confessing_  things to Toby?

The dude had only been here two weeks!

How  _long_  had Dylan been trying to worm his way into Connor's trust, and  _this 'dude'_  had just come and there were confessions galore?

_"I can't wait till I tell Summer!" Toby was chuckling. "She's going to_ _**love** _ _this."_

_"You're not going to tell Summer." Connor glared at the shorter male._

_"Don't be_ _**shy** _ _hermano," Toby teased. "Summer won't be weird about this. Hell, she confesses that she's_ _**dreamt** _ _of this."_

_Connor's eyes widened. "She... dreamt...?"_

_"From what she said... it sounded_ _**steamy** _ _." Toby waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_Connor blushed and looked away, running a hand over his hair._

Dylan frowned darker.

Was Connor in love with  _Summer_?

But-but he always acted like he really didn't notice her!

Or was he acting that way because he liked her?

_"She wants you to make your move," Toby confessed. "She says when you do, it won't be rejected. And, dude, knowing what you know,_ _**you know** _ _you won't get rejected."_

_Connor seemed to think this over as he sat down. "I-I don't know if it's wise that I-I've done so many terrible things in the past, unforgivable things."_

_"In the past. Plus, you were being controlled by the Gamma-13. Stop using it as an excuse to keep hiding here away from life and_ _ **that person**_."

_Connor opened his mouth and then closed it, running a hand over his face. "Jackie wants Dylan and Summer to get back together."_

_"Screw 'Jackie'." Toby shrugged. "Aint his decision."_

_"I'm technically an old guy in a young guys body. It could be wrong," Connor argued._

_"You aren't an old guy in a young guy's body." Toby snorted. "You were in an 'ageless time-warp' or some crap like that, which meant you didn't age, at_ _**all.** _ _You're no pedophile."_

_Connor looked up, pensively._

Dylan couldn't stand it anymore, cutting off the connection.

Toby was convincing Connor to confess to Summer.

Dylan had  _known_  that kid was nothing but bad news from the moment he'd arrived!

If he was in a pissy mood for the rest of the day, Dylan never noticed.

* * *

Cindy and Tucker played Ludo with Toby and Summer.

Jack was out on a date with Marsha.

Dr. Grant was... doing whatever it was that Dr. Grant did when he wasn't around them.

Dylan... Dylan was in Connor's room.

Ever since catching Toby in there a couple of days before... the Mind-Sight hadn't been enough anymore, that locked-out feeling had returned, setting Dylan nearly  _crazy_. He'd stopped using his Mind-Sight despite his insatiable desire to watch Connor... and it was torture not to do so.

So he'd used his primary power, and had slipped into the room before Connor, getting a good look at the place, touching things for the first time, able to  _smell_  Connor in every material.

It was a head-rush.

His pants tightened.

It was then he finally admitted that he might be a  _little_  touched in the head.

And maybe even a little bit creepy.

The door opened and closed, and Connor went to his bed, throwing himself onto it with a groan.

Dylan stilled, forgetting for a second that he was invisible and Connor couldn't see him.

"Stupid idiot," Connor snarled, seeming completely frustrated. "Never been this long without..." He closed his eyes tightly. "What happened? Did the idiot finally discover the meaning of  _privacy_?"

Dylan wasn't exactly sure what Connor was talking about, but he sounded very annoyed.

He took a step towards the bed and accidentally stepped on a magazine on the ground.

Connor stiffened at the sound and sat up, eyes opening and training in Dylan's direction immediately.

Dylan closed his eyes tightly, firmly telling himself to stay invisible no matter  _what_.

There was silence.

Then a groan.

Dylan's eyes opened at the sound, and  _he_  was the one biting his lip to keep from uttering a sound when he saw Connor lying back on the bed, hand in his pants.

His own hand went to the prominent bulge in his pants.

Dylan gulped, stepping off of the magazine slowly. It made a little noise, but he doubted Connor heard.

The younger boy went to the side of the bed and slowly lowered to his knees, holding himself, touching himself as he was able to watch Connor so much closer, able to  _smell_  the musky scent of his skin, the salt of the sweat, hear his moans...

It was...

Dylan closed his eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he came.

He might have made a strangled sound, but it was drowned out by Connor's louder cry of release.

When Connor went to sleep later on, Dylan escaped the room, never even realizing he'd bled a little on the carpet next to Connor's bed... or that Connor wasn't sleeping.

* * *

They were studying battle strategies.

Cindy was playing with dollies, actually, but the others were paying attention to Jack and Connor as they tried to explain how the enemy worked.

Dylan kept sending Connor hungry looks.

Ever since _that day_ Dylan had stopped using Mind-Sight, and he'd learnt that Connor had, for some reason, stopped locking his door at night, which made it easier for the shameless teenager to sneak in and, well...

Dylan bit down on his abused bottom lip, just thinking about last night, when he'd gotten brave enough to  _touch_  Connor's hair after the older boy had fallen asleep.

"What if they have someone like Dylan who has Mind-Sight?" Tucker wanted to know.

"Oh, that's no problem." Jack grinned.

Connor suddenly went tense.

"Connor here?" Jack threw a proud arm over his brother's shoulders. "He can sense when someone's using Mind-Sight."

Dylan froze, horror causing his eyes to go wide.

" _Cool_." Tucker announced, impressed,  _totally_  not getting the undercurrent of tension now in the room.

Summer and Toby exchanged worried looks.

Cindy continued to play with her dollies.

"Is that true?" Dylan finally found his voice.

Connor took in a deep breath before looking at Dylan and nodding. "Yeah."

In a quick, liquid movement Dylan was on his feet and grabbed Connor's arm, tearing him from Jack's grasp and storming out of the room. He didn't know where he was taking them, didn't think, didn't... Connor  _knew_.

Every single time... Connor  _knew!_

Now... now certain things made so much  _sense_!

He felt like such an  _idiot_!

It was only when he realized that they were outside Connor's room that Dylan snapped, throwing Connor up against the wall. "You  _bastard_."

"Considering that  _you_  were the one constantly invading  _my_  privacy, I find that statement  _ridiculous,_ " Connor snapped back before taking in a deep breath and obviously trying to calm down. "Look. You're embarrassed. You were curious about something and got caught up. I-I didn't read anything into it."

Dylan blinked, trying to get what Connor was saying. "You think I'm scared that you found out and that I don't want you thinking I like  _guys_?"

"Isn't that what this is all about?" Connor was on the defensive, eyes narrowed.

"No! Because I don't like  _guys_." Dylan trapped Connor against the wall, palms on the wall on either side of the other boy's head. "I like  _you_. You  _bastard_!"

Connor paused, blinking, looking unconvinced. "You don't like me."

"What the-? The  _hell_  I don't like you!" Dylan didn't care  _who_  might overhear. "I've been practically  _stalking_  you for months!"

"Exactly! Months! And you never did anything but  _look_!" Connor snapped. "No matter what I did you just  _looked_!"

Dylan went still, eyes wide, the shocked expression on his face melting into a small, lecherous smile. "You were waiting for me to  _do_  something other than look?"

Connor's eyes widened, color entering his cheeks.

"You... you did it on  _purpose,_ " Dylan realized. "At first nothing and then almost  _every time_  I looked you were... you were... you were  _seducing_ me."

"So what if I was?" Connor growled, obviously embarrassed. "Now  _leave_."

Dylan didn't.

He was grinning like a madman, a smug madman.

He surged forwards and captured the struggling boy's lips, kissing him like he'd been dying to do for so long now. He was rough, because although they really hadn't ever had a decent conversation, he'd watched Connor, watched Connor do  _everything_ , and he knew how the older boy liked it. A little rough, a hint of violence-maybe some lingering taint of the Gamma-13 was to blame for that-and firmness, but a hint of teasing as well.

He cupped Connor through his pants.

He was hard and whimpered in the kiss.

Dylan smirked and pulled away, not removing his hand, looking challengingly into those beautiful, lust-filled eyes. "What do you have to say about  _that_ , Oh Ye Mighty Concussion?"

Connor stood silent for a moment, before an evil and utterly sexy smile lit his face. "I'm going to my room now and I'm getting into bed, and you will get in on top of me if you know what's good for you."

Grinning idiotically, getting the reference, Dylan let Connor drag him into the room. Then, before continuing to the bed, Dylan stopped at the door and turned the key, locking out the rest of the world.


End file.
